


False Accusation

by SpontaneousStupidity



Series: Peter's Trip to SI [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Poor Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Well - Freeform, that'll be a sequel, the lead up to it anyway, they don't believe him :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpontaneousStupidity/pseuds/SpontaneousStupidity
Summary: After a field trip to Stark Industries is announced Peter is accused of forging paperwork by his teacher.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter's Trip to SI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071707
Comments: 47
Kudos: 979
Collections: Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips, Really good Irondad and Spiderson fanfics





	False Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is the first thing I've posted here, and the first thing I've posted at all in about 4 years so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

It had been a bad day as soon as it started. Peter had forgotten to charge his phone the night before so his alarm hadn’t gone off so he was late to his first period again, then he remembered that Ned had a dentist appointment so he was going to be alone, and Flash had been relentless since he arrived. To make things worse, his senses had been bothering him since the night before, so while it was a full-blown sensory overload, they still kept him on edge. 

So, it was already a bad day.

Then, it got worse.

Mr. Harrington had teased the class last week with a potential field trip, and everyone but Peter was excited. Peter, well Peter hadn’t had the best experiences with field trips. Peter already knew that they were going to Stark Industries, Mr. Stark had told them that Midtown won a raffle and didn’t want to catch him off guard, so it wasn’t the announcement that made his day worse. It was what had happened afterward.

The class had been too excited to pay attention to anything after the announcement, though Flash did turn and mock his internship, talking about exposing him. So, while the chaos was happening Mr. Harrington made his way to Peter, a stern look on his face.

He stopped by his desk and Peter looked up, confused. Mr. Harrington cleared his throat, “Mr. Parker could you please stay after class, I believe there is something we need to discuss.”

Peter frowned, his teacher was not usually like this, so tense and stern. “Um, yeah. Did something happen? Am I in trouble or something?”

Mr. Harrington sighed, “Just see me after class please,” and walked away.

Peter frowned, a pit growing in his stomach, what did he want to talk about? Peter hadn’t been late to this class for at least a month, and he aced the most recent test. He usually wouldn’t think that this talk would be bad, but Mr. Harrington seemed serious. He sighed, at least the worrying had distracted him from the excited chatter around him long enough for his teacher to call the attention back to him.

He drifts through the lesson, taking notes that he doesn't really need. He could hear the whispers about the field trip all around him, including Flash talking to his desk partner about exposing Peter and his so-called lies about his internship. He sighed, not looking forward to Flash's inevitable taunting in the halls. After what seemed like an eternity of mindless note-taking and anxiety about Mr. Harrington's talk the bell finally rang and the volume in the class exploded.

"Alright everyone," Harrington shouted over the chatter and noise from packing up, "please remember to get those permission slips and NDA's signed and turned in by Friday. I will not be taking any before we leave on Monday, so don't be late!" he eyed a couple of students who tended to send in work late.

As the rest of the class shuffled out the door Peter finished packing, taking his time so the class would be emptier in case he somehow was in trouble. He zipped his bag and threw it on as he made his way to the front where his teacher stood.

When he got there his teacher sighed, "Well, Mr. Parker, as I'm sure you know there have been some rumors around the school about you getting an internship at Stark Industries." 

Peter went to interrupt but his teacher noticed and sent him a look to be quiet. 

His teacher continued after the stern glance, "I heard this rumor pretty early on but I didn't say anything because I know you went through a lot when your uncle died."

Peter blinked in shock, "Mr. Harrigton wh-"

His teacher ignored him and raised his voice to speak over him and Peter was thankful that the class was empty now. "What I did not know was that you went so far as to forge paperwork for the school." At this point all Peter could do was stare in shocked silence as his teacher continued, "Principal Morita also decided to cut you some slack and not get you in trouble for the lies and just dismissed the paperwork apparently, but with this field trip coming up I'm afraid this lie cannot continue."

"What-what are saying? I didn-I didn't forge anything!" Peter stammered. "I wasn't even the one who told everyone about the internship, Flash heard me tell Ned and-"

"Mr. Parker!"

Peter shut his mouth with a click, his teacher didn't just look disappointed now, he looked angry.

"I will no longer accept these lies! Principal Morita has agreed to let the false paperwork stay unpunished but you are not allowed to go on the trip on Monday and you make an announcement apologizing to this class about lying."

Peter started to tear up, not in sadness, but disappointment and anger. He hated how his eyes watered and his voice wavered as he spoke, "Mr. Harrington I'm not lying, and that paperwork is real. It even has numbers that Principal Morita can call to verify my internship."

Harrington exhaled angrily, "If that's the way you want to do this, by continuing to lie, then I'm sorry Peter. Go to the office, I'm sure Principal Morita will be wanting to talk to your guardian."

Peter clenched his jaw, eyes wet and throat tight he grabbed the pass for the office and stormed out of the room. How could Mr. Harrington do this? How could he not believe him? He'd always been his favorite teacher even if Peter hadn't really needed to take the class.

The halls were empty, the bell having rung while he was still talking with Mr. Harrington, who had a planning period now. Peter took a side trip to the bathroom on his way to the office so he could calm down. He checked the stalls and locked the door, hoping no one would come knocking. He stepped in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. His face looked flushed so he put the note in his pocket and turned on the cold water to splash his face and cool it. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, finally getting a hold of his anger, though still disappointed in his teacher, and dried his face after opening them again.

His chest felt hollow as he thought about what to do. Mr. Harrington probably called down to the office to make sure he showed up so he had to go soon. When he gets there they will probably call May, but she was working today so there's a high probability that she won't be able to answer. After they call her they'll try his second emergency contact, Mrs. Leeds.

Or, no. Not Mrs. Leeds. They'll call Mr. Stark. He was placed as his second contact a few months ago after they grew closer.

Call Mr. Stark.

Peter fumbled in his pocket for his phone and unlocked it. Mr. Stark always told him to call if Peter needed him, no matter how small the matter may seem, and, well, this was a bit of a big matter and involved Mr. Stark so Peter should call him, right? He still hesitated, finger hovering over the call button. Mr. Stark will probably blow this out of proportion, but Mr. Harrington makes it seem like it's going to be a big deal, and it probably will be with them believing he faked his paperwork. He might even lose his scholarship, meaning he wouldn't be able to attend at all.

He pressed the button.

It started ringing and he put it up to his ear, no going back now, Mr. Stark will be even more worried about him calling during school if he hung up before he answered. 

"Hey, Pete, everything okay?" He answered after the fourth ring. "Aren't you at school right now? Your phone says you're at school right now and I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be in English at this time." Mr. Stark sounded nonchalant but there was an underlying concern that helped Peter calm down more.

"Mr. Stark? I, um," he took a deep breath, "I think I need your help."

"What's wrong? What kind of help? Are you hurt?" He asked the questions rapidly. "FRIDAY, have Happy get a car ready."

Peter huffed out a small laugh, finally relaxed again. Mr. Stark will take care of everything, he won't be in trouble because he didn't do anything wrong. "I'm okay, I'm not hurt. The trip to the tower was announced today and Mr. Harrington had me stay after so we could talk." He sighed, knowing Mr. Stark probably won't react well to the accusations against Peter. "Apparently Principal Morita thinks my paperwork is fake and none of the administration believes I have an internship. I was told to go to the office so they can call my guardian."

There's silence for a moment before Mr. Stark lowly says, "They what? They're accusing you of forgery? We put the number to directly call Pepper! This is bullshit!"

"Language," Peter smiles.

Mr. Stark scoffs, "Nice, kid. FRIDAY, alert Pep about this immediately and have her meet me and Happy in the car. Oh, and have the SI lawyers on standby."

Peter blinks, "What? Why is Ms. Potts coming? Why do you want lawyers on standby?" Peter didn't understand, he figured Mr. Stark would just call the school or maybe show up if he wasn't busy.

"Wellll," he drew out the word, "Pepper is coming to yell at your principal better than I could, and the lawyers will be waiting because your school is accusing you of forging paperwork! This is a big deal, Pete. Especially because we sent in that paperwork months ago and it's only being brought up now like they were waiting to use it against you. That is not okay." There's the sound of a car door opening and closing and a low voice that Mr. Stark's microphone doesn't pick up. "I just got to that car and Pep'll be down any second now. Go ahead and go to the office and tell them you have someone coming and you won't go into the office with that principal of yours till we get here, okay?"

Peter takes a deep breath, "Okay, but why shouldn't I go in with Principal Morita?" He hears the car door again, probably Ms. Potts.

"Because you shouldn't have to listen to him accusing you while waiting for us to get there. You're a good kid and I don't want any doubts about that in your head, okay?"

Peter smiles softly, "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"Don't mention it, Underoos. We'll be there in about 20."

"Got it, see you then."

"Don't worry, Pete, we got this," Mr. Stark says before hanging up.

Peter puts his phone back into his pocket and grabs the note out again. He unlocks the door and starts walking down the hall again. He spent longer in the bathroom than he meant to so the office will be suspicious about his lateness already so he walks a bit faster. He takes another calming breath when the two offices come into view, opening the door to the administration office.

The secretary looks up and smiles, "Hi there, do you have a pass?" Peter nods and hands her the slightly crumpled pass. She reads it and looks back up, "There you are, Mr. Parker! Your teacher called down around ten minutes ago telling us to expect you."

Peter clears his throat and feels his face flush a little, "Yeah, sorry, I had to call someone about this before I came."

The secretary, Peter looks down at the nameplate, Mrs. Carter frowns "Well next time please let us call the proper parties involved, you're not supposed to be making calls while on campus without permission."

Peter's face gets redder, "I know, but, um, this directly influences them so I had to make sure they were called. Also, they told me not to go in until they get here which will be," he looks at the clock on the wall, "in about fifteen minutes." He pauses. "Sorry."

Mrs. Carter purses her lips, "Are they one of your listed contacts?" Peter nods. She sighs, "I'll tell Principal Morita, go ahead and sit over there while you wait," she nods over to some plastic chairs against the wall by the entrance.

Peter nods and shoots her a sheepish smile before going to sit in a chair. He pulls some advanced chemistry homework out to work on while he waits, feeling too uncomfortable to be on his phone there. He almost finishes it by the time the door opens, he looks up, a relieved smile on his face when he sees Happy, Mr. Stark, and Ms. Potts walk in. 

He sees Mrs. Carter sitting there dumbfounded out of the corner of his eye and can't help the small snort that comes out, yeah he can understand.

Mr. Stark spots him and comes over to him while Ms. Potts walks over to Mrs. Carter. Mr. Stark sits next to him and bumps his shoulder with his own, "How you doing, bud?" His face is pinched, "Everything go okay since the call?"

Peter smiles and leans into him a little, "Yeah, Mrs. Carter wasn't happy about me calling someone while at school but everything's okay."

Mr. Stark gives him a small smile, "Good. And hey, don't worry about anything, okay? Pep and I got this, even Hap's here for a little extra intimidation. Oh, and I called May, she supports everything I have planned and gave the okay for us to take you to the tower after this."

Peter goes to ask what he has planned when Mrs. Carter comes out of Morita's office. She clears her throat and wrings her hands, "If-if you all would come with me, Principal Morita is ready for you."

Peter and Mr. Stark stand up and Mrs. Potts stands on his other side, sending him a reassuring smile, while Happy follows from behind in silent support.

Mrs. Carter opens the door for them and the four of them enter. Principal Morita's eyes widen at the sight of them, even though he was probably warned by Mrs. Carter of who was here with him.

"Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, and, um," he eyes Happy not knowing his name.

Mr. Stark waves his hand dismissively, "Happy Hogan, head of security. Can we sit? We're gonna sit."

Mr. Stark gestures for him to sit in one of the middle seats, then he and Ms. Potts sit on either side of him, Happy standing by the door silently and not taking a seat.

Principal Morita smiles shakily, obviously not knowing how to handle the situation now with the owner, CEO, and head of security of the company he was accusing Peter of lying about getting an internship from showing up with him. He clears his throat, "May I ask why you're here today?"

Ms. Potts smiles, but it's not a nice smile, "We're very close to Peter, and as Tony and I are on his emergency contact list we have every right to be here. Peter called Tony on his way here to tell him about the situation and we didn't want May to be bothered by such a thing."

While Ms. Potts' smile was tight-lipped, Mr. Stark's was all teeth, "But we are also very busy people, so I think this meeting should get started already."

Principal Morita looks at Peter and nods, "Well, there seemed to be a misunderstanding. There have been rumors about Mr. Parker claiming to be an intern at Stark Industries for quite some time now, and, well, some paperwork has been filed with the same information."

Mr. Stark raises an eyebrow, "And so you, what, just decided the paperwork was fake for no reason? You didn't call the number provided on the paperwork?"

Principal Morita stiffens, "As I said, the rumors in the halls have Mr. Parker claiming to have an internship, and the general consensus among the student body was that he was lying as he provided no proof to them and the fact that Stark Industries has said before that they do not accept high school interns. Knowing that Mr. Parker had lost a family member around the time the rumors started, I let him continue claiming it was true without pulling him aside. When the paperwork was turned in, however, I did start to believe him, but I called the front desk to verify and was told that there was no record of a Peter Parker in the system."

"So you did not call the number on the paperwork?" Ms. Potts specifies.

Principal Morita shakes his head, "No, I-"

"But we already knew this of course," Ms. Potts interrupts, "because the number provided on the paperwork is a direct line to me. A number provided because while Peter does have an internship, he is not in the normal system. A number provided because he is Tony's personal intern who has higher clearance than everyone except Tony and myself."

Principal Morita pales slightly, "W-"

Mr. Stark interrupts this time, "But you're not just here accusing my intern of forgery, no, you've also held it over his head. You've withheld the proper punishment for such an act and brought it up months later when it would benefit you from doing so, seeing as having a kid claim to have an internship while visiting the place of said internship could be humiliating for the school, especially seeing how well known the supposed lie was. You've made it seem like as an act of grief he made up this story of interning at the most prestigious company he could that did nothing but fuel rumors and bullies."

Peter looks down, still feeling hurt from when Mr. Harrington has said something similar. But how did Mr. Stark know about  
that?

Principal Morita's eyes widen, "Mr. Stark I assure you this was nothing like that, it just took a while to prepare for this meeting and there were other matters to attend to."

Ms. Potts is the one to respond, "It took months to prepare for this meeting? I don't understand how, seeing as it should be a simple deciding of a proper punishment, if one is not already stated in the student handbook, and maybe informing law enforcement if you felt the need, which would not take months."

"And," Mr. Stark pipes up, "That's not what the teacher that sent Peter down here said."

Morita shakily smiles at them, "I understand he must've told you some things when he called you, but teenagers are known to exaggerate."

Peter frowns, what? Why would he say something like that? He hadn't even told Mr. Stark about most of what had been said to him!

Mr. Stark raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well, I suppose now is when I mention that my AI records everything that she hears, and that she's on Peter's phone, and that she heard exactly what was said to him." Principal Morita freezes, all absent fidgeting stilled at that sentence. "On the way here I asked FRI to play the relevant conversation, and let me tell you, it's exactly like I said it was. In fact, FRI, send him a copy of said conversation."

“Of course, boss,” FRIDAY responds from Mr. Stark’s phone.

Principal Morita doesn’t seem to know what to do anymore, which seemed to be what Mr. Stark was going for. “So, here’s what’s going to happen. Seeing as I think we’ve proved that Peter does have an internship, I’m going to head out and take Peter with me. While I sign him out Pepper is going to finish up in here and set a date for our lawyers to go over the paperwork with you, since you’re seemingly incapable of doing it by yourself, and maybe handle a couple of other things like the bullying issue this school has. Have a nice day Principal Morita, let’s hope you won’t be seeing us again.” With that being said, Mr. Stark stands up and gestures for Peter to follow him. Wide-eyed, Peter stumbles after him. 

After they step out Mr. Stark wraps an arm around him, “Well, now he knows that you have an internship so that should be covered, if you have any more problems with teachers tell us so we can handle it. In fact, how about we go see that Harrington guy.”

Peter leans into Mr. Stark, “Can we not? At least not today? I’m pretty tired, this was pretty draining.”

Mr. Stark looks at him, a soft smile on his lips, “Of course, kiddo. How about we go get some ice cream and watch some cheesy sci-fi.”

Peter smiles, “That sounds great, Mr. Stark.”

Peter feels the weight on his shoulders disappear with Mr. Stark’s arm there. He knows that no matter what, Mr. Stark’s got him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'm thinking of posting the actual field trip and maybe something short of Tony warning Peter? If that's something you're interested in, please stay tuned!


End file.
